The only one who really knew me at all
by blainey567
Summary: Kurt viene de visita decidido a finalmente perdonar a Blaine por su engaño. Lo que no sabe es que tal vez ese día no termine como el esperaba. Con su novio de vuelta y un futuro ante ellos. la tragedia golpea a The Lima Bean. ¿que pasara después? ¿como lograra recuperarse? Advertencias: personaje muerto.
1. Chapter 1

hola, bueno este es mi primera historia, y blah blah blah todos dicen eso. Espero que disfruten y si les gusta haganlo historia esta practicamente situada en vez de Wonedr-ful y bueno este capitulo es completamente necesario, en realidad esta historia tiene mucho tiempo rondando por mi cabeza y bueno, espero no ofender a nadie por su contenido. en cuanto a las fechas solo es para darse una idea durante toda la historia porque en realidad estoy muy confundida en que fecha se situa wonder-ful.

a leer y disfruten!

* * *

**1 I know you get me **

Mayo 2013

Comúnmente cuando voy a visitar a mi padre, él es quien me recoge en la estación de tren. Esta vez no fue así. En esta ocasión un joven un poco más bajo que yo, cabello perfectamente acomodado bajo una prisión de gel, ojos color miel, pantalones rojos ajustados y remangados de la parte de abajo, dejando notar los tobillos, y playera tipo polo color azul, con un hermoso moñito en su cuello me esperaba.

Sonreí al verlo. Y cuando él me vio, vi como en sus ojos crecía un brillo. La manera en que el me veía siempre me había fascinado, como si estuviera viendo el sol, o como si vieras por primera vez al amor de tu vida. Tenía en sus brazos, brazos tonificados y morenos, un ramo de rosas, amarillas y rojas, hermosas. Esos colores simbolizaban algo muy especial para nosotros. Nuestra relación, de amistad, estaba en el mejor punto. Él me había engañado cuando estaba en NY, el juraba que pensaba que yo ya no me interesaba en él. En parte tenía razón, ya que no lo llamaba, o no le devolvía las llamadas. Lo descuide. Pero eso no justifica su engaño. Lo bueno es que ya lo había perdonado, y nuestra amistad estaba volviendo a ser la de antes, antes de dolor y el sufrimiento, antes de que él se cambiara a Mckinley. Cuando ambos éramos Warblers. Nunca había tenido un amigo como él. Podría sentirme lo peor del mundo, y él de alguna manera me hacía sentir mucho mejor, podría necesitar algo y él estaba ahí para ayudarme en lo que fuese. Claro yo también lo apoyaba, lo animaba cuando había sacado A- en sus exámenes, siendo que él era el chico modelo que siempre sacaba A+, le ayudaba a ensayar y cantaba con el cuándo por tercera o cuarta vez consecutiva tenía que quedarse en el instituto el fin de semana porque sus padres estaban fuera de la cuidad. Fui quien lo cuidó cuando se emborrachó en la fiesta de mi amiga Rachel, y también quien le dijo que él en realidad era gay. Fui quien le dio su primer beso y con quien tuvo su primera vez. Compartimos nuestro futuro, creamos uno nuevo, juntos.

Mi corazón, poco a poco lo estaba perdonando realmente por la traición, pero aun podía sentir ese nerviosismo al verlo. Parte del camino a Ohio, por no decir todo, me había puesto a pensar que le diría. Wow claro que tenía la esperanza de que algún día volveríamos, él es el amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela, y las cosas con Adam no se habían dado como yo esperaba. El chico era guapo, su acento para morirse, siempre había soñado con salir con un británico, su cuerpo ni hablar. Habíamos tenido un par de sesiones de besos y eso (ya saben a qué me refiero) y wow vaya que me encendía, pero solo eso. No podía evitar compáralo con Blaine Anderson. Su cuidado, su amor, su entrega a la hora de besarme ni siquiera se comparaba con Adam. Afortunadamente me di cuenta muy a tiempo, claro quería volver a Ohio soltero, no fuera que de nuevo se podría presentar la situación y volver a enredarme con Blaine, teniendo a alguien en NY, así es que le dije que no creí que las cosas estaban yendo por un buen rumbo, y Adam cómo todo un caballero me dijo que ya había notado que yo no le daría el corazón a alguien sabiendo que todavía le pertenecía a mi ex novio. Me sorprendió mucho su respuesta y lo abarse, porque demonios, claro que tenía razón, después de todo el rencor y un poco de enojo, tristeza, decepción, que había sentido hacia Blaine, cuando esto ya estaban desapareciendo todos esos sentimientos, estaba volviendo el verdadero sentimiento que tenía hacia él. Amor. Amor, puro y sincero. Casi llegaba hasta donde estaba él y solo atine a saltar en sus brazos y abrazarlo. Me correspondió el abrazo muy entusiasmado por mi reacción y me susurro en el oído

"alguien me ha extrañado" reí bajo y le di un pequeño beso en la oreja.

"claro que te extrañe Blaine Warbler" y se unió a mis risitas, me ayudo con una maletita que traía y mirándome a los ojos me dijo

"te traje una flores, espero que te gusten" las tome y la olí, este sujeto no había olvidado como sorprenderme. "tu padre no vino porque tenía unas vueltas por lo del taller, pero de todas formas ya había planeado venir a recibirte". Eran casi las 10 de la mañana y perplejo voltee a verlo

"¿no deberías estará en clases?" se rio y agregué "y pensar que el Blaine Warbler que yo conocí no podía escaparse ni una clase, y que decir de cómo se deprimía por sacar una A-"me reí mucho y el aún con una sonrisa en su boca dijo.

"mientras no esté en esas aburridas clases, para ver tu hermosa sonrisa y tu ojos me salgo todo los días" y entonces supe que fue sincero. Cada cosa que me decía con el corazón era de una manera distinta. Siempre buscaba mirarme directo a los ojos, con ese especial brillo que ya mencione, su boca se curvaba ligeramente ala izquierda y al terminar me regalaba la más sincera de las sonrisas que tenía. Y sin más lo bese en los labios. Se sorprendió mucho al principio, pero después me lo devolvió con el amor que siempre lo hace. Unos segundos después nos separamos y vimos cómo nos miraban algunos curiosos, así es que nos movimos rápidamente al auto de su papá.

Me reí de nuevo porque había sido ahí donde habíamos compartido un par de besos apasionados, en la parte trasera "hey, ¿seguro que no me quieres seducir?" le dije repentinamente serio y pude ver cómo cambio su semblante.

"no kurt, solamente fue el primer auto que vi, no me iba atraer el mercedes de mi mama, es demasiado llamativo y mi auto está en el taller de tu padre, y pues los demás autos estaban guardados en la cochera, yo jamás haría este tipo de cosas para volver a enredarme contigo, digo, claro que me encantaría, pero ni siquiera estamos juntos, y vaya que extraño estar de novio contigo, pero yo sé que estas saliendo con alguien en NY, y se me haría injusto tratar de seducirte de esa manera yo sabiendo eso…" las últimas palabras habían salido rápidamente y lo calle con un besito en su mejilla

"hey tranquilo, estaba bromeando, y para que sepas estoy soltero, y con eso me refiero a que no estoy saliendo con nadie" le sonreí y el al igual me sonrió, y algo en sus ojos cambio pude ver que algo de esperanza crecía en ellos. "te ves adorable cuando te pones nervioso" y subimos al auto.

Coloco un cd en el auto y pudo un poco de música tranquila "que te parece si vamos a Lima Bean a desayunar y compramos algo para tu papá y Carole y se los llevamos"

"muy buena idea señor Anderson" le sonreí y comenzó a conducir.

Esto, todo se sentía tan familiar y tan… correcto. Como si todo comenzara a tomar lugar poco a poco, a pesar de todo lo que habíamos pasado. Puse mi mano en su pierna, como comúnmente él lo hacía cuando yo conducía y de nuevo la hermosa sonrisa se asomó entres sus labios.

Llegamos en menos de 10 minutos y como siempre tenía problemas a la hora de quitarme el cinturón del asiento de copiloto se apresuró y salió primero para abrirme la puerta.

"gracias" me apresure a decirle. Lima Bean era nuestro lugar favorito para salir, ambos amábamos el café, y este era un lugar tranquilo a donde podías ir a platicar. Nunca olvidaría que fue ahí donde él me había dicho por primera vez que me amaba, aun sentía mariposas en el estómago al recordar ese bello momento. Nuevamente me abrió la puerta del local y nos dirigimos a la fila, al parecer era una mañana tranquila. Casi al llegar a la caja, unos sujetos de apariencia extraña habían entrado al local. Eran tres. Todos vestidos de negro, con chaquetas y pantalones negros, inclusive uno traía un parche en el ojo izquierdo. Sus brazos estaban estampados de tatuajes y era de complexión robusta. Uno de ellos me miro de arriba a abajo de manera extraña y me sentí incómodo. Blaine rápidamente noto la situación y simplemente me pego más hacia él y ordenamos. Nos dirigimos a nuestra mesita de siempre, y nos sentamos. Comenzamos a platicar de su audición, tratando de convencerlo de que me digiera con que canción audicionaría, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa, me comento que estaba nervioso, y que tina al igual que el audicionaría, en eso su cara cambio, y se pudo un poco pálido.

"Blaine, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?" vi como trago saliva y trato de componerse, apenas y lo logró.

"en el auto, traigo unas partituras, de mi canción, em la cancion que usare en la audición" me sonrió pícaramente pero el brillo ya no estaba en sus ojos "quieres ir por ellas?" yo súper emocionado me pare y le pegunte donde estaban.

"si no mal recuerdo están en la cajuela en una carpeta color morado" rodee los ojos al recordar cómo le fascinaba el color morado, y siendo que yo no lo dejaba usarlo usaba ese color para sus libretas y carpetas y esas cosas. Estaba por irme cuando me tomo del brazo y sentí algo muy extraño en su mirada y en la forma en que me miro "kurt" este fue apenas un suspiro, se escuchó de una manera devota, como con adoración, pero aun así algo seguí sin gustarme "te amo" y me beso, no fue un beso sucio, todo lo contrario, fue dulce, lento, y sincero. Abrí mis ojos y estaba solo a unos centímetros de mi cara. Algo estaba pasando, esa sensación de vacío que había sentido antes de que me dijera que me había engañado iba creciendo cada vez más en mi estómago.

"sabes que yo también te amo Blaine" y me pare, extrañado del intercambio, y voltee a verlo de reojo por última vez, y él seguía mirándome. De la misma manera extraña. Mi cuerpo me decía que no me alejara de él, algo sin duda lo estaba molestando. Pero no descubrí que. Salí de Lima Bean y me dirigí al auto de su padre. Después todo paso muy rápido, yo aún estaba de espaldas al local, pero un estruendo me hiso volverme. Algo había explotado dentro, primero una, luego otra y una tercera. Y de repente gritos, y llamas saliendo por todo el local, me quede en shock unos segundos y después grite

"Blaine!" algunas personas estaban saliendo, otras gritaban por ayuda, no escuche a Blaine, eso que él había estado cerca de las ventanas. Corrí lo más que pude, intente entrar pero la entrada estaba un poco destruida debido a las explosiones "BLAINE!" volví a gritar casi estaba en la puerta cuando una cuarta y quinta explosión me tumbaron, pude sentir un poco de sangre cerca de mi oído pero lo ignore. De pronto no había más gritos, no más llantos. Me levante como pude, pero esta vez unos brazos fuertes me detuvieron "suéltame" le grite a la persona, trate de zafarme como pude de él y por si fuera poco una sexta explosión nos tumbó a ambos. Intente levantarme de nuevo "BLAINEEE!" mi grito ahora era desgarrador, teniendo la esperanza que contestara "BLAINEEEE!" los brazos que aún no me soltaban me comenzaron a arrastrar lejos del local. "déjame tengo que ir por Blaine" y fue cuando volteé a verlos, era Sebastián. "dejameeeeee" grite y pataleé pero nada dio resultado, el seguía llevándome lejos de ese lugar y yo trataba de forcejear y volver a toda costa, en algún momento comencé a temblar, no me había dado cuenta que había comenzado a llorar lastimeramente. "BLAINEEEEEEE" grite ya casi sin fuerzas. Las ambulancias y los bomberos se comenzaron a escuchar a lo lejos. "blainee" mi voz era débil y de pronto el techo del local se colapsó. Ya sin fuerzas solté un último suspiro "Blaine no me dejes" y todo se volvió negro.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! aquí esta el segundo capitulo:) bueno es un capitulo triste, me costo mucho escribirlo. Recuerden esto solo es el comienzo de la historia, prometo que se pondra mejor. Bueno Finn en esta historia esta vivo, porque el en mi corazón y mi mente nunca murió. Muy probablemente el próximo capitulo lo suba el sábado, pero si les gusta podria hacerlo antes. (el capitulo 3 ya casi esta terminado) Perdón por lo errores ortográficos.

Advertencias: personaje muerto (sorry), intento de suicidio, depresión, un poco de mal lenguaje. y de nuevo espero no ofender a nadie con su contenido.

Este capitulo esta descrito desde la perspectiva de Burt.

gracias giovisKlaine hiciste mi día:) (todo se pondrá mejor lo prometo:)

disfruten!

* * *

**2 Until we die**

Nunca olvidare la cara de mi hijo, cuando al despertar, después de haber quedado inconsciente por casi 2 días seguido del incidente de Lima Bean, tuve que decirle la verdad sobre Blaine.

El accidente había sido horrible, apenas habían sobrevivido algunas personas, que habían logrado salir antes de las últimas explosiones. Había sido por lo menos 5 en total, y el techo se había colapsado al final. La verdad es que solo habían encontrado una docena de cuerpos. La mayoría de ellos calcinados. El de Blaine no lo habían encontrado.

Ocuparon dos enfermeras, un enfermero a mí y una dosis de tranquilizador para poder calmar a mi hijo. El doctor me explicó que no me tenía que preocupar por él, en cuanto a lo físico. Simplemente su cuerpo como modo de defensa había apagado todos los sistemas, entre ellos sus cerebro por el gran impacto que tuvo. Por eso estuvo inconsciente por casi dos días. Casi 12 horas después de que había despertado, lo estaban dando de alta, justo antes de irnos me volvió a preguntar por su novio, quería saber si todo había sido una pesadilla, no le quería decir, pero tuve que hacerlo, y cuando le dije que Blaine había fallecido se quedó callado. No dijo nada. Solo estuvo ahí con sus ojos abiertos, mirando un punto en la nada. El camino a casa fue igual. Seguía callado, sin voltear a ver cuando alguien le hablaba, sin voltear a ver cuándo el teléfono sonaba, ni siquiera había comido, pero en el momento no me preocupo.

Era difícil, vaya que yo lo sabía. Yo mismo tuve que criar solo a mi hijo, después de la muerte trágica de mi esposa y había sido muy difícil. Pero a fin de cuentas había sido Kurt quien me había ayudado a salir adelante, el niño solo me tenía a mí, así es que con todas mis fuerzas, y queriendo rendirme en un par de ocasiones, lo había criado y cuidado solamente yo. Estaba seguro que Kurt era de las personas más fuertes, y por eso estaba seguro que saldría de esto.

Los siguientes días fueron iguales. Igual no había hablado con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo. Pero no me preocupe tanto. Tres días después de que volvimos a la casa, un par de policías se presentaron para un interrogatorio. Sospechaban que las explosiones habían sido provocadas, ya que no había nada anómalo en el establecimiento. Mi hijo cooperó, y entre un par de lágrimas, comentó que había estos tres sujetos muy extraños que se habían presentado minutos antes del accidente. También dijo que su novio los había visto y también se había alarmado. Dijo que Blaine le había dicho que fuera por algo al auto, y que por alguna razón sospechaba que algo malo pasaría. También les explicó su intercambio antes de salir de Lima Bean, que su novio le había dicho que lo amaba y lo había besado como si se estuviera despidiendo. Ahí volvió a romper en llanto y ya no pudo relatar más. Los policías le agradecieron por su cooperación y le dieron sus condolencias.

Lloró toda la noche. Me quede con él en el sofá porque se negó a ir a su cuarto. Pero incluso entonces no me alarme.

En la mañana, me asusté mucho al no encontrarlo en el sofá, a mi lado, y comencé a buscarlo desesperadamente. Carole ya estaba despierta y me dijo que había salido muy temprano con su hermano Finn. Lo había llevado a casa de los padres de Blaine a darles sus condolencias y a preguntarles si necesitaban ayuda en algo. Llame al móvil de Finn y me dijo que regresaría de inmediato porque tenía un par de cosas que hacer y que Kurt se quedaría ahí hasta la comida. Le dije que no había problema que yo pasaría por él más tarde.

Eran casi las 6 de la tarde y aún no recibía ninguna llamada de Kurt. Le marqué por quinta ocasión a su móvil y nada. Me dirigí hacia la casa de su novio, llegue como en media hora, y toqué la puerta. Me abrió la Señora Anderson y estaba echa un desastre. Me saludó y yo solo le dije que lo sentía mucho, me invitó a pasar y le pregunté por su esposo. Ella me dijo que había estado encerrado en su estudio y que estaba en peor estado que ella. Comenzamos a platicar un poco sobre su hijo y me dijo lo mala madre que había sido con él, yo trate de consolarla. Le pregunté por Kurt y me dijo que había partido hace casi dos horas me alarmé un poco e intente llamarlo de nuevo a su celular pero no me contestó. Muy cortésmente le dije que iría a buscarlo y ella me dió las gracias por todo lo que Kurt había hecho por ellos y por su hijo. Salí casi corriendo de su casa y marqué a Finn. Él no lo había visto tampoco. También marque a Carole, pero nada. Comencé a pensar en donde podría estar. Y mi mente se iluminó de inmediato.

* * *

Elizabeth había sido sepultada en un cementerio cercano a la casa de Blaine, supe que ahí estaría. Conduje rápidamente y corriendo llegue hasta la tumba ya conocida. A lo lejos pude verlo, todo agachado junto a la tumba de su madre con una playera entre su brazos. Supuse que era de Blaine. Me acerqué y él estaba hablando con ella, sollozando.

"mami, yo…. No se… que hacer… me duele mucho mi corazón…. El simple hecho de pensar que no lo veré de nuevo… ¿porque mami?... de por si…. Fue difícil… perderte a ti… y ahora él…." Entre cada frase soltaba un sollozo, pero al final rompió en llanto y se tiró al piso, en posición fetal. Había lodo por todas partes y corrí a levantarlo, no se sorprendió de verme, de cierta forma sabía que lo encontraría. Dejó que lo abrazara y lloro aún más. Casi estaba oscureciendo cuando le dije que teníamos que irnos, apenas y pudo levantarse. Lo bueno fue que en el camino se durmió un poco. Al llegar a la casa estaba serio de nuevo y se sentó en el sofá. Estaba a punto de irme a mi cuarto a ponerme ropa más cómoda, para acompañarlo pero algo me detuvo.

"Él sabía" su voz era rasposa "él sabía que algo malo pasaría" silencio. Me acerqué un poco a él y seguía aferrado a la prenda de Blaine "me salvo, se sacrificó por mi" y de nuevo el llanto volvió, lo abrase y fue cuando lloro más fuerte que nada. Nunca lo había visto así de lastimado. Ni cuando su novio lo había engañado, ni siquiera cundo su madre había fallecido. No me contuve más y deje que algunas lágrimas abandonaran mis ojos, no supe cuánto lloro, si durmió, solo supe que el sol estaba saliendo y ya estaba más tranquilo.

"él te amaba" le dije acariciando su cabello, sentía como si el volviera a ser ese niño pequeño que le temía a la oscuridad "él te adoraba" y lloró de nuevo. Solo quise decirle para que no lo olvidara.

* * *

Al día siguiente, entregaron el cuerpo a sus padres. En realidad no había cuerpo que entregar, porque estaba hecho cenizas. Solo habían podido recatar un poco su ropa. El funeral sería la mañana siguiente. Kurt volvió a casa de los Anderson y les ayudo a preparar todo. Fue cuando comencé a ver de nuevo a mi hijo, fuerte. Y no me preocupe más. Sabía que saldría de esto.

El funeral fue sencillo. Toda la familia de él estaba allí. Cooper estaba muy mal, al igual que su madre. Pero nada se comparaba con su papá. Solo lo había visto en un par de ocasiones, pero parecía como si hubiera envejecido por lo menos 10 años en un par de días. El club Glee y los Warblers también estaban ahí. Kurt estaba sentado al final, junto con Rachel, que en ningún momento lo dejó. Estaba callado, ya no lloraba, solo observaba. En cierto momento se alejó un poco de su amiga para ir al baño, y el Señor Anderson lo siguió. La verdad él había sido un poco duro con Blaine, y quería estar seguro de que no le dijera nada a mi hijo, y los seguí.

Escuche un sollozo, era el Señor Anderson

"nunca le dije…. Que lo amaba" y rompió en llanto de nuevo.

"él lo sabía, todo el tiempo me decía que estaba muy orgulloso de usted" mi hijo estaba consolándolo "incluso quería estudiar leyes, para seguir sus pasos"

"¿de verdad?" preguntó volteando a verlo a los ojos para ver si de alguna forma le mentía.

"si, y él hubiera sido muy feliz haciendo eso" me pregunte si era verdad o solo lo estaba diciendo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

"pero fue mi culpa" y su llanto aumento, se hizo muy fuerte y me dolió.

"no fue su culpa, los accidentes pasan señor" mi hijo estaba un poco diferente, algo en su voz había cambiado.

"ellos me estaba buscando a mi" silencio. Durante un minuto ninguno dijo nada y el volvió a agregar "ellos lo mataron, por mi culpa, fue mi culpa, mi maldita culpa" estaba comenzando a alzar la voz "lo mataron por mí, esos bastardos, ¿Por qué no me mataron a mí? Yo lo merecía, nunca le dije que lo amaba" su voz estaba demasiado alta y algunas personas estaba acercándose alarmados "NUNCA SE LO DIJE, SOLO LO TRATE MAL, POR SU PREFERENCIA" Kurt estaba comenzando a llorar fuertemente "ALÉJATE KURT, LO MATARON POR MI CULPA, NO MEREZCO VIVIR" había comenzado a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Ya había más gente reunida.

"EL SOLO QUERÍA UN PADRE QUE LO COMPRENDIERA Y YO SOLO LE DI MIERDA, NUNCA LE DIJE, nuca le dije…." Mi hijo se acercó y lo abrazo. Él se resistió al principio pero cedió y lloraron uno en el hombro del otro.

* * *

"gracias por quedarte con él Rachel" eran casi las 3 de la mañana y estábamos en la cocina tomando un café, Kurt milagrosamente se había quedado dormido.

"sabe que aquí estoy cuando lo necesite, de todas formas me quedare más tiempo, el tiempo que sea necesario"

"te lo agradezco" le sonreí sinceramente.

"señor" me dijo un poco insegura " que cree que pasara después. ¿El volver a NY? O cree que se quiera quedar aquí?" al parecer estaba preocupada por como tomaría su vida diaria después de todo esto.

"la verdad no los sé, pero lo apoyare en lo que decida" conocía perfectamente a mi hijo y sabía que era muy capaz de dejar todo y volvería a Ohio. Pero por el momento no me preocupaba. Sabía que el saldría delante.

El entierro fue más tranquilo. Kurt había llevado una foto de ellos, del día del baile al que fueron juntos por primera vez, donde Kurt había sido seleccionado "reina" del baile, para ponerla en el ataúd antes de que lo enterraran. Al final todo fue tranquilo y se fueron a la casa de los Anderson para una pequeña comida. Kurt estaba muy serio, y eran como el cuarto día que no comía. Ya comenzaba a verse pálido. Le insistí un poco para que comiera y tomo un par de bocadillos. Pero no me preocupe en ese momento.

Junio 2013

Había pasado casi un mes desde la partida de Blaine y Kurt seguía en casa. Cada día visitaba la casa de los Anderson para ayudarles a lo que fuera. La relación entre los tres se hacían más fuerte y sabía que estaban compartiendo su dolor, y se estaban ayudando a superar la perdida, juntos. Mi hijo había perdido por lo menos 5 kg, su tez más pálida de lo normal. El día del funeral había sido la última vez que lo había visto con algo a la "moda" y desde entonces se vestía con ropa holgada y vieja. Pero entonces seguía sin preocuparme.

Noviembre 2013

Kurt había invitado a los Anderson a la casa a la cena de acción de Gracias, pero ellos no había accedido, irían a visitar a Cooper a LA, y lo invitaron pero no quiso ir. Los últimos meses pasaba muy poco tiempo en la casa, siempre o estaba en la casa de los papas de Blaine o estaba afuera haciendo cualquier cosa. Su aspecto físico no había cambiado mucho. Ya no cantaba más. Rachel lo había visitado muchas veces para tratar de animarlo pero nada daba resultado.

Justamente ayer había dicho que en enero iría por sus cosas a NY para devolverse a Ohio a vivir permanentemente. Comencé a preocuparme un poco, él ya no cantaba, ya no bailaba, no escuchaba música, no leía, no veía musicales, ni películas de comedia romántica, incluso lo que habÍa sido su terapia por mucho tiempo (cocinar) tampoco lo hacia. Hablé con una compañera de Carole que era psicóloga y me comentó que era normal este tipo de depresión por duelo después de haber perdido a un ser amado. Dijo que por lo general esta duraba d meses y me dijo que si las cosas seguían igual podría llamarla de nuevo. Me tranquilicé un poco pero nunca le perdí de vista.

Enero 2014

Nunca volvió por sus cosas a NY, dijo que no le interesaban más. Así es que decidí ir yo por ellas. Al regresar con todas sus cosas lo encontré en el sofá llorando abrazando una playera de Blaine y viendo una foto de ellos. Al parecer escucho mis pasos porque me dijo

"¿iba a preguntarme que me casara con él?" no era una pregunta, casi era una afirmación. Todos nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en que lo mejor era que no le diríamos nada de eso. Me sentí el peor padre del mundo en ese momento.

"si" le dije con un susurro

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?" podía escuchar el dolor en su voz. Y un poco de resentimiento.

"no lo sé hijo, simplemente me pareció lo más correcto, claro que te diría algún día. Te iba a decir hijo" no supe que más decirle, me sentí muy cobarde.

Y lloró, me dijo que lo dejara solo y así lo hice.

La verdad estaba comenzando a preocuparme ya había pasado casi 8 meses y las cosas solamente empeoraban, ya no comía nada sólido, no dormía, las ojeras bajo sus ojos estaba más grandes que nunca. Cada noche lo observaba dormir, si es que lo hacía, y en silencio lloraba por él. Yo sabía exactamente lo que se sentía estar en esa situación. En incontables ocasiones trate de hablarle de cómo me había sentido yo después de la muerte de su madre, pero solo se limitaba a escucharme. Nunca decía nada. Lo peor que puede pasar un padre es ver el dolor de sus hijos y no poder hacer nada para sanarlos, aunque lo intentara. Cada noche platicaba con Elizabeth para que me ayudara con él y me diera fuerzas para seguir levantándolo de la depresión en la que estaba. Carole por supuesto siempre estuvo ahí, y ella me abrazaba por las noches confortándome y diciéndome que Kurt lo lograría. Se repondría.

Abril 2014

Lo encontré en su cama con una botella de pastillas vacías. Se las había tragado todas. Esperé lo peor. Aún estaba consciente y grité desesperadamente a Carole que llamara a una ambulancia. Trate de hablarle, no soportaría la muerte de mi hijo. Rápidamente en el hospital le hicieron un lavado de estómago y lo habían mandado a psicología. Le diagnosticaron depresión severa con tendencias suicidas. Mi corazón estaba roto. No lo estaba ayudando lo suficiente, me sentí el pero papá del mundo. Esa misma semana comenzaron a tratarlo, con terapia y medicamentos. Mi corazón dolía inmensamente al verlo así, casi ya no reconocía a mi hijo. Lo ayudaría a salir de esto. Le prometí a su madre que lo cuidaría. Y a Blaine.

Diciembre 2014

Esta navidad había sido muy tranquila. A comparación con los tres meses anteriores. Había intentado de nuevo el suicidio, en septiembre. En esta ocasión se había cortado la muñeca con una navaja. Afortunadamente Finn lo había encontrado justo a tiempo y lo habían internado en un centro especial para personas que había intentado suicidarse. Kurt había cambiado. Ya no había en el ese brillo, esa ironía o sarcasmo al hablar. No comía, no dormir, no cantaba, no leía, no veía películas. Nada. Como si él también hubiera muerto con Blaine. Un par de días antes de navidad salió del centro y pasó la cena de navidad en familia. Esta ocasión nos acompañaban los señores Anderson, Cooper, Rachel y sus papas, Mercedes y su novio Sean, Santana y Dani, Sam y su novia Casey, Tina y Mike, Will y Emma. Kurt estaba tranquilo esa tarde. Se veía mejor. Pero comenzaba a pensar que nunca volvería a ser el mismo.

Febrero 2015

Poco a poco las cosas iban mejorando, esta semana Kurt se había inscrito a un curso de diseño de ropa. Y comenzaba el siguiente mes. Estaba feliz que estuviera saliendo adelante. Él estaba volviendo a ser el mismo. Comenzamos a hablar más, y a platicar como lo solíamos hacer. Una noche se había acercado a mi recámara llorando y me pidió perdón por haber intentado suicidarse, lo abracé y le dije que no lo volviera a intentar, que Blaine no hubiera querido eso. El me dio la razón y se fue a su cuarto. Esa noche durmió por primera vez ahí otra vez.

Mayo 2015

2 años habían pasado.

Mi hijo estaba contemplando la lápida donde estaba sepultado su difunto novio. Estaba llorando, pero estaba tranquilo, lo deje un momento para que hablara con él.

Las cosas marchaban mejor. Era muy bueno en el diseño de ropa. Le habían ofrecido una beca en NY para estudiar. Al principio se había negado, pero acepto a fin de cuentas. Caminamos uno a lado del otro hacia el auto.

"gracias papa" me sonrió, era la primera sonrisa autentica que veía en casi dos años "por no dejarme caer"

"soy tu padre, es mi trabajo"

"de todas formas gracias" y comencé a conducir, después de unos minutos de silencio me dijo "como lo hiciste? De donde sacaste tantas fuerzas para seguir adelante? Han pasado 2 años y apenas me esto recuperando" nunca me había preguntado nada parecido, y me alegre que dé podría ayudarlo de otra forma

"te tenía a ti, eras mi inspiración, lo que me levantaba los peores días, y también lo mejores. Pero lo que más me motivaba era saber que en ti estaba una parte de ella. Que no la había perdido del todo, y saber que ella me estaba observando desde donde estuviera. Eso me ayudo a sacar lo mejor de mí, sobre todo mis cualidades, lo que a ella le había enamorado de mí, mi fortaleza, mi entrega y convicción y el nunca darme por vencido. Y bueno, no te digo que fue sencillo, pero tengo al más maravilloso de los hijos"

"pero yo no tengo hijos, de donde sacare las fuerzas" realmente estaba preocupado. Era como si estuviera pequeño de nuevo y me estuviera preguntando por enésima vez como se jugaba el futbol.

"él te amaba, eras su adoración, cada vez que venía a verme, en el tiempo que no estaban juntos, me preguntaba por ti y me hacía contarle anécdotas de cuando eras pequeño o de tu vida en NY, y ni olvidar de la lata que daba al preguntar por Adam" me reí un poco y él se me unió

"pero le dije que lo amaba, fue lo último que le dije"

"lo se hijo, pero de todas formas él lo sabía, él lo sabe" voltee a verlo y lo vi más tranquilo "espera lo mejor de ti, no quiero que lo hagas solo por él, solo piensa en lo feliz que sería viéndote cumplir tus sueños"

Durante un par de minutos no dijimos nada.

"él también te apreciaba mucho papa"

"lo se Kurt, era como otro hijo, aunque un hijo muy pequeño para mi" y se rió mas.

"ya sé, saldré adelante papá, por él, porque él hubiera querido que brillara, pero no volveré a cantar"

"está bien Kurt te apoyo en cualquiera que sea tu decisión"

"gracias"

El camino había sido un poco difícil, pero podía ver como un pequeño asomo de luz se aparecía en su oscuridad, el brillo poco a poco volvía a sus ojos, su luz, sus bromas, su sarcasmo volvía. Y en parte gracias a los Señores Anderson. Ellos habían sido un gran apoyo, siempre se había preocupado mucho por mi hijo, al igual ellos ya estaban un poco mejor. También gracias a sus amigos, Rachel, Santana, Sam, Tina, Will, Mercedes. Y todo del club Glee. También gracias a los cuidado de Carole y de su hermano Finn. Pero alguien nuevo llegaría a su vida, para sacarlo completamente de esa oscuridad.


	3. Chapter 3

hey! nuevo capitulo:) (mas largo que los anteriores) espero que les guste porque a mi me encanta escribir.

A partir de aquí y en cada capítulo habrá algunos recuerdos de Kurt y Blaine (estarán en cursiva) espero que los disfruten:)

Disculpen los errores de ortografía.

Advertencias: sebastian (?) hehe

* * *

**3 My heart stops when you look at me**

Octubre 2019

_Mierda_.

Faltaban solo 15 minutos para las siete, y aún no estaba listo para su cita. Suspiró. Estaba demasiada silencioso su departamento como para que este no resonara en todas las habitaciones.

El septiembre pasado se habían cumplido 6 años de la muerte de su novio y aun dolía demasiado su partida. Las cosas se habían salido de control en los dos primeros años, pero a pesar de todo había logrado superar poco a poco su dolor y tratar de mitigarlo con el quehacer diario y con su trabajo. Ahora después de 6 años sin salir con nadie, estaba más nervioso que nada por la cita que tendría esa noche. En realidad no buscaba nada serio. Solo lo había hecho por la insistencia de su mejor amigo. La voz de este todavía retumbaba en su mente, que ante tal insistencia solo había atinado a darle la razón para que lo dejara de molestar.

No quería salir con nadie. Solo quería que nada de lo que había sucedido hace 6 años hubiera pasado y en realidad estuviera arreglándose para una cita con su marido. Claro que hubiera sido Blaine.

Un suspiro más fuerte, casi como un sollozo se escapó de sus labios. No podría romperse a llorar en estos momentos, menos si estaba a punto de salir con otro chico.

Otro chico. Él no quería _otro_. Quería a _su_ Blaine.

Sintió como sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse rápidamente, pero un sonido lo sobresalto y corrió a su mesita de noche por su celular.

"Aló" contestó aclarando un poco su voz.

"Hey! Dime por favor que no estabas a punto de cancelar tu cita para en vez de eso quedarte en casa comiendo helado, pay de queso o preparar galletas?" la voz al otro lado del teléfono trataba de sonar molesta, pero Kurt lo conocía bien y sabia que también había preocupación en ella.

"Seb" dijo arrastrando la e haciéndola sonar como un plegaria.

"No me vengas con tu 'seeeeb' " trato de imitarlo haciéndolo casi a la perfección. "ya discutimos ésto, no es como si te fueras a casar o a comprometer" se arrepintió inmediatamente después de haber dicho eso "solo no pierdes nada con salir un poco, bailar, divertirte… pareciera que eres una mujer amargada en plena menopausia y en realidad solo tienes 25"

"Lo sé… pero yo no quiero…."

"Kurt, solo detente. Ya se lo que vas a decir, ya tuvimos esta discusión antes, solo quiero lo mejor para ti y él también lo hubiera querido"

Con esa frase, la gente que lo conocía bien y no trataba de usarla para aprovecharse, lograban tener a un Kurt callado y obediente. Lo que más deseaba era tenerlo a su lado. Pero como eso sería imposible lo único que tenia era tratar de hacer su vida, lo mas normal posible, y caminar con _vida_ por la vida y no como si fuera un zombie. _Blaine así lo hubiera querido_. Pensó con nostalgia.

"Sabes que eres un gran amigo Kurt, y es momento de abrir tus alas mi pequeña mariposa" rió un poco ante el comentario. Por eso Sebastian había entrado tan rápido a su corazón, porque lo conocía, sabia que decir y siempre le ponía una sonrisa cuando la necesitaba.

"Eso no se escucho para nada gay" rió otro poco antes de voltear a ver el reloj en la pared frente a su cama y soltar un grito. _Mierda_. Solo faltaban 5 minutos.

"Kurt ¿estas bien?" preguntó Sebastian alarmado.

"Si solo que mi cabello me esta dando mucha lata hoy y solo quedan 5 minutos para que _Ethan_ llegue"

"_Ian_" corrigió Seb al otro lado de la línea conteniendo la risa "tu cita se llama Ian, no lo olvides para cuando estés gritando su nombre cuando su boca este en tu…."

"Seb!" gritó escandalizado, amaba a su amigo por sus bromas, pero odiaba cuando se ponía todo pervertido "me tengo que ir bye"

"Suerte Kur te quiero"

"Yo también Seb, muchas gracias" colgó, guardó su celular en su bolsillo trasero y corrió al baño a terminar de arreglarse.

* * *

_"No tienes que hacer esto" dijo el castaño, por enésima vez a su novio. _Novio_. Gritó internamente, ahora tenia novio. Y se sonrojó un poco al sentir la mirada del moreno en él._

_"Kurt" su nombre sonaba tan dulce viniendo de los labios del moreno "ya te dije, cumplimos dos semanas mañana y no te he llevado a una cita apropiada" dijo este conteniendo su emoción por su cita._

_"Bueno esta bien, ¿a donde me llevarás?" Kurt no podía esconder su emoción y hasta sus ojos brillaban._

_"No te diré es una sorpresa" le sonrió, con esa sonrisa que solo le regalaba a Kurt._

_"Por favoooor blaineeey" insistió tomando sus manos mientras caminaban al auto de Kurt. Blaine solo se rió ante su nuevo sobrenombre._

_"Solo llevamos dos semanas y ya me pusiste un apodo?" preguntó realmente intrigado, pero en realidad estaba encantado por ello "entonces… yo te puedo llamar cielo o kurtsie?"_

_Kurt solo se rió, y estaba a punto de subirse al asiento de piloto cuando su novio lo detuvo y lo llevo hasta el otro lado de la camioneta y corrió a subirse para que el moreno pudiera conducir._

_"Hey, ni siquiera tienes licencia de conducir" dijo preocupado._

_"No te preocupes. ¿Confías en mi?" y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Y ahí estaba. La mirada más profunda y sincera que nunca nadie le había regalado en su vida. Sintió como el aire salio rápido de su pecho y solo asintió levemente con la cabeza. Blaine poco a poco se acercó a él y le besó dulcemente los labios. Se separaron después de unos segundos ambos sin aliento y el moreno fue el primero en recuperarse._

_"No te llevare muy lejos. Gracias por confiar en mi"_

_Después de 10 minutos de camino, llegaron a una hermosa casa. Era enorme. Blanca, con toques antiguos y un gran garaje con un par de autos lujosos fuera. _Ésta no podía ser_... Respiró hondo en lo que Blaine bajo del auto, para abrirle la puerta, como todo un caballero. Lo había llevado a su..._

_"Bienvenido a mi casa" dijo con la sonrisa más grande que tenia al abrirle la puerta principal._

_"Blaine" le dijo sin aliento, observando lo hermosa que era su casa por dentro._

_"Bueno, yo le pedí permiso a tú papá de venir aquí, por supuesto, y ésta noche te preparare la cena más deliciosa que hayas tenido en tu vida" dijo coquetamente mientras le pedía al castaño que lo siguiera._

_Le dio un pequeño tour por su mansión. Definitivamente era una mansión. Y bueno su cuarto era de las cosas mas hermosas de la casa. Con una cama matrimonial, un escritorio, una televisión enorme con una consola de videojuegos bajo ella. Pero lo mas genial era su colección de libros, junto con su colección de musicales. Quedó maravillado al verlos._

_"Elige uno, para verlo después de la cena" sonrió el moreno y se dirigió hacia el primer piso para comenzar a preparar la cena. Le tomó un tiempo recuperarse del asombro y quiso quedarse un rato divagando y husmeando su cuarto, después de unos 10 minutos bajó, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Llevaba consigo una copia de su película favorita. La habitación ya olía delicioso._

_"Hey ¿qué preparas?"_

_"Em.. solo es un poco de espagueti con albóndigas" dijo muy concentrado en lo que hacia "es algo simple pero espero que te guste" sonrió y le tomó otros 5 minutos terminar la cena "¿qué te gustaría de tomar? tengo vino, coca light y té" _

_"Coca light esta bien, muchas gracias" tomó los platos y los coloco en el comedor principal, el cual era enorme. El castaño se sentó y el moreno seguía acomodando todo en la mesa._

_"¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?" le preguntó al verlo muy cargado._

_"No esta bien. Tu eres el invitado"le guiñó el ojo y volvió con las bebidas. El castaño se había sonrojado._

_"¿Qué película elegiste?" dijo al sentarse y servir un poco de coca light en dos vasos y pasándole el plato de espagueti para que se sirviera._

_"Em…" la verdad no sabia si había hecho una buena elección porque siempre había amado esa película, y había soñado en cantar Come what may en su boda. Se sonrojó ante el pensamiento, porque había imaginado su boda. Con Blaine. _Él no puede leer tus pensamientos. O si contesta._ "Moline rouge" se apresuró a decir tratando de despistar que se había perdido en su pensamientos._

_" ¿De-e v-verdad?" tartamudeo un poco y se sonrojó. "Amo esa película. Siento que es la mejor…"_

_"Historia de amor jamás contada" dijeron al mismo tiempo, sonrojándose aún mas, y riéndose un poco de nervios evitando mirarse a los ojos._

_"Bueno, emm yo…tengo dos opciones, em... le pedí permiso a tu papá y nos podemos quedar aquí a dormir" apresurándose a aclarar por lo mal que eso se había escuchado en su mente "a dormir, solo a dormir" carraspeando un poco prosiguió "o podemos volver a Dalton, en donde pedí permiso para salir ésta noche" sonrió "bueno en realidad falsifique la firma de mi padre en el permiso para poder salir" rió un poco nervioso._

_"Quien diría que el señor Anderson sería corrompido por nadie mas que por Kurt Hummel. No entiendo Blaine te da miedo sacara una A- pero no lo piensas dos veces al falsificar la firma de tu padre para así poder dormir a escondidas con tu novio" todo lo había dicho en broma, pero no se di cuenta de como había sonado hasta que vió el sonrojo que recorría toda la piel de la cara y el cuello del moreno._

_"yo.. e .. esa.. no era mi….. le pedí permiso a tu papá" trato de explicarse, pero visiblemente fallando._

_"Blaine" lo miró a los ojos "esta bien, podemos quedarnos aquí a dormir. Lo sé solo dormir, y éste espagueti esta delicioso" le besó la mejilla y la cena fluyó tranquilamente, y perfectamente como para ser real. _

_Al terminar fueron al cuarto a ver la película. Justo al llegar al final de ésta, había lagrimas en los ojos de los dos muchachos. Voltearon a verse. El castaño una vez mas se abrumo por la forma en que el moreno le miraba. Y se besaron. Solo de la forma que el moreno sabia hacerlo. Los brazos de Blaine rodearon la cintura del castaño. Solo de la forma que él podía hacerlo. _

_Y ese momento fue perfecto. El castaño supo que por solo un momento su novio podía leerle el pensamiento. Come what may sonaba de fondo. Esa sería la canción de su boda. _Su boda_. Y nada fue más perfecto que eso._

* * *

París.

La cuidad del romance, del amor. Después de que había decidido ir a estudiar diseño a NY había pasado otra etapa muy difícil. Y estaba cayendo en depresión nuevamente. Cada lugar, aunque nunca hubiera ido ahí con Blaine, le recordaba al moreno, y le recordaba los planes que tenían. Esperar la graduación de Blaine, buscar un departamento, vivir juntos, casarse. Familia. Eternidad.

Y por un accidente en Lima Bean, todos sus sueños había sido truncados. Y la vida de su amado novio. Así es que se esforzó lo más que pudo, para sacar alguna beca en el extranjero, como intercambio, y la vida, desde su punto de vista, por primera vez le había sonreído.

Rachel por supuesto había estado enfadada por su abandono, pero comprendía totalmente que no soportaba estar ahí por más tiempo. Su padre fue el que más tardo en darle permiso. No que lo necesitara, era mayor de edad y podía tomar sus propias decisiones. Pero no por eso quería irse sin su aprobación. La mayor preocupación de su padre era que la depresión volviera, sobre todo en las fechas de aniversario de la defunción de Blaine, y no quería de Kurt estuviera solo pasando por todo eso.

Fue cuando Kurt decidió contactar a la única persona que conocía en París. Sebastian Smythe. El castaño jamas olvidaría, que este le había salvado la vida, evitando que entrara de nuevo al establecimiento, que segundos más tarde había quedado consumido en llamas. Se lo habían topado en un par de ocasiones cuando aún vivía en Ohio. Y siempre que lo veía recordaba ese día. Una y otra vez pasaban los sucesos en su cabeza, como si hubieran sido ayer. Pero si quería ir a París, tenía que hablar con él para que lo ayudara a convencer a su papá.

Claro, el castaño lo pensó muchas veces ya que su relación no era del todo buena, después de que había intentado dejarlo ciego, siendo Blaine quien lo rescatar, y después de lo de David las cosas no eran todo miel sobre hojuelas. Pero definitivamente después del acontecimiento en mayo del 2013, Kurt le debía la vida. En ocasiones se preguntaba porque él no había muerto junto con Blaine. Pero desprendía esos pensamientos de su cabeza. No lo ayudaban para nada a superar su depresión.

Así es que había conseguido su número telefónico, y después de un par de minutos de silencios incómodos, le había contado la razón de su llamada, y en realidad la verdadera razón. Lo mataba cada vez que tenia un recuerdo sobre el futuro que había planeado con el amor de su vida en NY, y quería salir de ahí lo antes posible. Así es que con eso Sebastian había hablado con su papá, y le dijo que él se haría cargo de su hijo . Que él lo cuidaría.

Burt Hummel, sabía que todo esto lo había planeado Kurt, recordaba claramente como su hijo odiaba al otro castaño, después de habérsele insinuado a Blaine. Pero supo hasta mucho tiempo después, que éste le había salvado la vida a su hijo aquella tarde de mayo, y no podía estar más agradecido. Así es que aceptó.

La primera vez que se vieron, después de casi 4 años, fue una semana después de la llegada de Kurt a París. Se quedaron de ver en un establecimiento muy lindo donde vendían café y almuerzos, muy cerca de la casa del castaño.

* * *

Lo primero que había notado el mayor, era lo mucho que había cambiado Kurt. Sus facciones ya no parecían de un niño, su cuerpo había cambiado, ahora estaba más fuerte, mas tonificado. Pero sus ojos seguían siendo casi los mismos. Más tarde se dio cuenta que estos también habían cambiado.

Desde la primera vez que había visto a Kurt en The Lima Bean, cuando estaba teniendo una reunión con Blaine, había quedado fascinado con sus ojos. Y con su presencia, era tan diferente, tan única. Pero como en esos momentos solo andaba tras el moreno no hizo mas que insultarlo. Pero definitivamente le parecía hermoso.

Después de un par de tropiezos en su relación, finalmente se disculpó con la pareja, después de los sucesos con David, y fue entonces cuando los vió realmente. Ellos dos se amaban. Y no solamente era esa típica relación adolescente. Eran almas gemelas, destinadas a estar juntas. Y pues la verdad les tuvo un poco de envidia. ¿Alguna vez él encontraría eso?

"Sebastian muchas gracias por haber hablado con mi papá, sin eso no creo que hubiera querido que viniera acá" y me sonrió, claro solo era el fantasma de la sonrisa que tenia antes, hace 4 años, tan llena de vida, de felicidad.

"Bueno, te diría que para esos son los amigos, em… pero no creo…"

"Tienes razón, pero yo creo que podemos ser amigos Sebastian, pero por favor no intentes quitarme a mi próximo novio" y con ese principio medio incómodo comenzaron su amistad.

Comenzaron a platicar sobre temas superficiales, nada muy pesado. Que hacían. Cuando seria su primer día de escuela. En que trabajaba el mayor. Tenia novio. Cuantas revolcones había tenido ese ultimo año.

"¿De verdad? No te creo nada" dijo no muy convencido el castaño.

"Lo sé , en la preparatoria era muy… promiscuo. Bueno o eso hacía creerle a todo el mundo"

"¿Y no lo eras?" ahora no había mas que curiosidad en su voz.

"Bueno, no, me gustaba bailar, divertirme, besarme con algunos tipos, pero hasta ahí"

En un par de momentos de silencio, donde ninguno supo que decir, Kurt se empezó a meter más en sus pensamientos y pronto tuvo los ojos húmedos.

"Hey, Kurt ¿estas bien?" y supo que no era la pregunta correcta, se acercó mas a la silla del castaño, esperando para consolarlo, no muy seguro de ello.

Kurt solo lo veía, y de pronto el mayor estuvo muy cerca de él, y no pudo evitar, volver a insultarlo. Como lo solían hacer.

"Aleja tu cara de suricata de mi!" se sorprendió, y se quedo con la boca entreabierta del asombro. Y ahí algo cambio. Algo hizo clic. Y Sebastian se comenzó a reír incontrolablemente, junto con su ahora nuevo amigo, Kurt. Pasaron por lo menos 10 minutos riéndose el uno del otro, por los apodos que se habían hecho. Después de eso siguieron platicando, más abiertamente. Se quedaron de ver en un par de días para conocerse mas, y para conocer el lugar de Sebastian.

Esa noche Kurt se dio cuenta que no había reído tanto desde la muerte de Blaine. Se sintió triste por que no lo tenia. Pero feliz porque ahora no estaría solo en eso. Había conseguido un nuevo amigo.

* * *

La puerta sonó, y casi se le sale el corazón del susto. _Esta aquí. Em… Ethan ya llego. No Ian. Ian. Ian. Que no se te olvide._

Todo había sido idea de Seb, había intentado que saliera más. Claro que lo hacia un poco, pero solo con amigo. Así es que había un chico nuevo en el trabajo del mayor, Ian, y pues Sebastian se moría por salir con él pero se lo había cedido a Kurt para que tuviera una cita.

"Que encanto, cediéndome tus revolcones. De seguro te enteraste que tiene gonorrea o algo así" dijo el castaño con irritación en su voz.

"No kurtsie, quiero que salgas, anda el tipo esta bueno, tiene un lindo trasero, y es jóven y tiene los ojos miel" el castaño se quedo pensando un momento.

"No seb, solo déjame en paz, no saldré con nadie"

Y así habían sido las siguientes 3 semanas. Con la ferviente insistencia del mayor.

"Ándale kurtsie, ándale, ándale, él es guapo y su voz es hermosa, y gritaría perfecto tu nombre cuando tuviera tu…."

"Aaaa, yaa! Seb ESTA BIEN! Saldré con él" y se arrepintió, pero las palabras ya habían salido de su boca y con seb no podías retractarte de nada.

"Gracias" le beso la mejilla y habló rápido "tu cita es el sábado a las 7. Él pasara por ti" sonrió y sin más se fue.

Los odiaba en ocasiones, pero era su mejor amigo, así es lo tenia que aguantar.

Camino hacia la puerta dando respiraciones profundas para tranquilizarse, sus manos ya estaban sudando, estaba muy nervioso. Abrió la puerta. _Wow, realmente el tipo está bueno._

Unos centímetros más alto que él. Cabello rubio, acomodado ligeramente hacia arriba, dientes perfectamente acomodados, sonrisa hermosa, una nariz muy proporcional. Y sus ojos. Color miel. No se parecían para nada a los de Blaine._ Blaine ya no está. Ya no está._ Se dijo en su interior, tratando de desviar sus pensamientos. _¿Qué esperabas? Un tipo bajito, cabello negro, con gel, y los ojos color miel mas expresivos del planeta?. Blaine ya no está. _Se regañó internamente.

"Hey Kurt" él tipo tenia la voz más sensual del planeta. Pero Kurt no lo notó.

"Hey, tu debe ser Ethan" _mierda._ "Ian, Ian. mucho gusto" se corrijo inmediatamente sonrojado "quieres pasar o mejor nos vamos"

"Mejor nos vamos" dijo el tipo divertido "hice una reservación, y deberíamos apurarnos si no queremos llegar tarde"

Y en el camino, a pie, se enfrascaron en una conversación ligera, típica de una primera cita. O esa creía el castaño. Solo había estado en dos primeras citas en su vida, y la primera con el amor de su vida había sido la descripción de una perfecta primera cita, tímida, con sonrojos. En cambio la otra con Adam había sido un poco incómoda, pero agradable. Solo esperaba que esto no saliera desastroso.

Llegaron al restaurant y Kurt se dio cuenta de lo familiar que era. Le recordaba a Callbacks. Suspiro, y se dejo llevar por el momento. _Es una nueva etapa, hay que empezar de nuevo_. _Y ya deja de pensar en Blaine. _

"Pasen por aquí" les indicó la anfitriona. Llegaron hasta un lugar un poco apartado, tranquilo, no muy lejos de ahí había una barra, pero el lugar estaba repleto y al parecer también había un escenario, con un piano. Ian como todo un caballero le abrió la silla al castaño para que se sentara.

"Gracias" dijo apenas con un susurro.

"De nada" sonrió, con la que supuso era la mejor sonrisa del rubio. Y ordenaron su comida y una par de bebidas.

"Y... ¿de donde eres Kurt?"

"Soy originario de Ohio, pero después fui a estudiar diseño a NY, y conseguí una beca aquí, y pues me quede trabajando aquí en una revista" la conversación estaba tranquila y el ambiente era agradable. "¿Y tú?"

"Yo nací en Indiana, y mis padres me regalaron un viaje aquí, yo estaba estudiando leyes y pues me gustó tanto la cuidada que después volví con mi propio dinero y conseguí trabajo. Y aquí me quede, tengo 3 años ya viviendo aquí"

"Que bien" y pues no podía evitar sentirse incómodo. Ese lugar era demasiado familiar, y le traía recuerdos. La cena siguió un poco con silencios incómodos, y no era que no le agradar el chico, si no que no se sentía listo para esto, y mejor se la había pasado viendo a su alrededor, a la gente. Estaba muy lleno el lugar y se imagino que tal vez invitaría a Rachel las próximas vacaciones que fuera a visitarlo, le encantaría, y aparte también había karaoke. Recordó que ya no cantaba más, pero se imagino cantando ahí en algún momento.

Entonces las cosas pasaron muy rápido. En el fondo comenzó a sonar una canción ya muy vieja. What makes you beautiful de 1D, y vió algo entre la multitud. Una cabeza, que muy apenas se veía entre la gente, que debía ser de una persona de baja estatura, con cabello chino, alborotado, corto, casi afro. _Blaine_, todos sus sentidos gritaron su nombre.

"Ee, voy al baño" se apresuro a decirle a Ian. Y corrió, tras esa cabeza, su corazón estaba acelerado, su respiración se le estaba dificultando, pero eso lo le impidió correr tras el tipo. _Blaine. Blaine_. Gritaba en su mente con cada paso que daba, empujo a un par de sujetos, y a una que otra mujer. Estaba tan cerca de su objetivo. No se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando su nombre, no solo en su cabeza.

"BLAINE!" y tocó la espalda del sujeto. Juro que su corazón se detuvo por un segundo. El tipo al sentir que le tocaban la espalda volteó.

No era Blaine. No tenia sus ojos miel. Eran azules. No tenia su sonrisa, sus diente perfectamente desacomodados, en cambio estaba perfectos, blancos, relucientes. No tenia sus cejas triangulares, estas estaban delgadas, pero muy negras. Su piel no era morena, era mas clara, pero hermosa. Su cara no estaba limpia, estaba llena de vello, una barba muy bien peinada adornaba su facciones. Su nariz no era grande, mas bien era fina, parecía operada. Y unos enormes lentes delante de sus ojos. El definitivamente no era Blaine. _Blaine murió_. Se dijo por enésima vez esa noche. _El no está. Se fue._

Sintió como el hombre le miraba esperando que le dijera algo. Pues Kurt se había pasado el último minuto contemplándolo. Al darse cuenta, el castaño, se ruborizo.

"Em… lo si-iento" tartamudeo, el nunca tartamudeaba, pero al ver la belleza del tipo que había seguido, no había podido evitar sentirse pequeño. "pensé, que eras alguien más" lo miro directo a los ojos y no había juicio en ellos, mas bien veía los ojo mas sinceros que había visto en siglos_. Blaine_. Pensó una vez más.

"Oh, no te preocupes, debió ser alguien que no veías hace mucho, porque escuche tus gritos desesperados, solo que no sabía que me hablabas a mi. Debe ser por este cabello, por el me han confundido un millón de ocasiones."

"Si, yo pensé que eras alguien… pero no… em, debería irme…." Se volteo decidido a irse.

"Espera, que tal si te invito un trago como disculpa por no ser quien esperabas" sonrió hermosamente. _Mierda es hermoso._

"Em, esta bien" se sentaron en la sillas mas cercanas, en el bar. "Oh, mi nombre es Kurt, mucho gusto" le tendió la mano, aun con un poco de pena.

"Yo soy Dereck, y el gusto es mio" tomo su mano con tal seguridad que le transmitió seguridad al castaño, y de pronto ya no se sintió apenado. Mas bien seguro. "y dime ¿con quien me confundiste?" Dereck realmente estaba interesado en saber. En cambio Kurt, que había olvidado por completo eso, no supo si decirle la verdad. Decidió por decir solamente una parte.

"Em... un ex-novio… su nombre es Blaine, pero si su cabello era muy parecido al tuyo"

"Te digo este cabello tiene la culpa, pero me gusta, me hace verme mas alto" sonrió de nuevo y se entablaron en una conversación muy agradable. Su lugar de procedencia, cuanto tiempo tenían viviendo en París, donde vivían, como habían hecho para acostumbrase a la cuidad, ya que ambos eran americanos.

El celular del castaño vibró, y eso lo devolvió a la realidad. Eran casi las 10. Tenia que volver a casa, porque tendría una llamada con su padre. Dejó su celular en la barrita y se pudo de pie.

"Fue un gusto conocerte Dereck, pero de verdad tengo que irme, se hace tarde"

"Insisto, el gusto fue mío Kurt." se pudo de pie de igual manera. Y se despidió de él dándola un abrazo. El castaño se sorprendió, pero rápido se lo devolvió.

"Nos vemos Dereck"

"Adiós Kurt." Y se fue. Justo antes de salir del lugar volteo a verlo, y este seguía mirándolo. Se sonrojó de nuevo y se apresuro a llegar a su casa.

La cuidad del amor. Ahora lo compendia. Se sentía en las nubes. Ese sujeto le había movido algo que hace mucho no pasaba. Y pensar que la noche había empezado de no una muy buena manera.

_Sebastian, debería marcarle para decirle como fue mi cita…._

_Mierda mi celular_. No estaba en su bolsillo trasero. _Mierda Ian._ Lo había dejado en la mesa solo. Se había olvidado completamente de él.

_Mierda._

Ya casi había llegado a su departamento. No se devolvería por su celular. No se devolvería por Ian.

Solo llego, y se quito la ropa lo mas rápido que pudo,se acostó y durmió. Olvidando por completo a su padre también.


End file.
